clashofclansfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Idées de mises à jour futures
Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous!' Cette page est faite pour exprimer vos idées, alors allez-y... N'oubliez pas de formuler votre idée le plus clairement possible, avec les détails nécessaires (niv HDV, coût...). Si vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps, notez simplement les éléments importants sans faire de phrases. Bossoyok s'engage à mettre votre idée en forme. Que souhaitez-vous trouver dans les futures mises à jour? De nouvelles troupes De nouveaux bâtiments Des améliorations (troupes/bâtiments) Quelque chose en plus pour les clans Un nouveau Roi/Reine Autre Suite à une dégradation, le précédent sondage à été supprimé. Les améliorations: ''Améliorations d’unités: '' On pourrait faire quand c'est le jour on met Clash Of Clans le jour et quand c'est la nuit on met Clash Of Clans la nuit. amelioration cochons lvl 6 → j'aimerais beaucoup que la prochaine mise a jour nous offre la possibilité de faire des cochons lvl 6. le cout de l'amélioration serait de 80 000 d'élixir noir et chaque cochon couterait 75 elixir noir. Necessité d'avoir hdv 10 pour les améliorer Barbare niv 8 archer 6 avec hdv8 et de nouvelles troupes noir ça serait sympa. Pour les dragons niveaux 1 et 2, je voudrais que ce soit beaucoup moins cher. J'aimerais qu'il y ait plus d'améliorations pour les défenses anti-aériennes pour avoir beaucoup plus d'action ! Pour les dragons niveaux 1 et 2, je voudrais que ce soit beaucoup moins cher. J'aimerais qu'il y ait plus d'améliorations pour les défenses anti-aériennes pour avoir beaucoup plus d'action ! Dans cette mise à jour,je voudrais un ajout des dragons 5 (électriques) ,ce qui serait super sympa pour les attaques en guerres de clans et autres ... Ils feraient 275 dégâts par seconde et auraient 3 250 points de vie, le coût de formation serait de 40 000. Le prix pour améliorer les dragons au niveau 5 serait de 8 millions d’élixir, ce qui diminuerait le prix des dragons lvl 4, et serait intéressant pour ceux qui voudraient mettre leur dragons lvl 4 à ce moment là ! Pour les guérisseuses, leur soin serait de 50, et je voudrais qu'elle ait plus de vie car ce serait un peu abusé si l'on prend compte de mon avis sur les défenses anti-aériennes, donc je voudrais que leur vie soit de 750 ! Parlons des archers. Ils ont besoin d'avoir un niveau 8 car ils ne font plus long feu face au nouveau canon niveau 13. Les chiffres de l'archer: 28 Dégâts par seconde, 55PV, coûte 500 élixir, am thumb|180pxPour les sorciers, il faudrait qu'ils soient comme les tour de sorciers ,car c'est un peu étrange que quand on les utilise en attaque, ils lancent des boules de feu,mais sur les tours, ils tirent des éclairs, donc je voudrais qu'ils puissent envoyer des éclairs et qu'ils aient plus de vie (quand ils sont lvl 1 à 4)! Pour les sorcières, j'ai pensé à des sorcières de niveau 3. '''Le nombre de squelettes qu'elle invoquerait serait de '''10 squelettes, ce qui ferait un très gros carnage en full-sorcières ,ce qui est moins probable. Elle coûterait 90.000 élixir noir pour l'améliorer, en revanche en elle couterait en''' formation 500 élixir noir', soit une différence de 50 élixir noir par rapport à la formation d'un golem de niveau 1. Surtout, pour les '''gargouilles (serviteurs)' il leur faudrait beaucoup plus de vie pour une troupe noire! Il faudrait aussi diminuer le temps de formation des troupes comme: pekkas, dragons, golems..... J'aimerais que l'on puisse améliorer le sort de foudre, ce n'est pas assez pour moi que au niveau 1, ils font 300 de dommages et au niveau 6, 450. On pourrait alors augmenter leurs dégâts pour que ça aie plus d'effet. Permettre de nouvelles améliorations pour les troupes pour les rendre plus fortes comme tout le reste pour atteindre des niveaux plus extrêmes que ceux actuellement '''''Améliorations de Bâtiments: Pour le Roi des Barbares, il faudrait qu'il soit moins cher pour l'avoir ,car 10.000 élixir noir quand on commence hdv 7,c'est vraiment abusé pour l'avoir ,car le coût du réservoir d’élixir noir, la foreuse d’élixir noir... Ça commence à faire cher tout ça! Pareil pour la Reine des Archers, ce serait bien si on pourrait baisser également le prix pour l'avoir, au lieu de 40.000 élixir noir, la mettre à 20.000 ou un peu plus, mais être raisonnable pour avoir les héros... Toujours dans cette mise à jour, je voudrais une nouvelle défense améliorée, alors j'ai pensé à un mortier de niveau 9 ''': alors il ferait '''75 de dégâts par coup et serait assez cher il faudrait compter 7 750 000 Or pour son amélioration '''cela serait assez cher mais efficace ,mais un détail est essentiel cela diminuerait les attaques à la sorcière ,à moins de bien attaquer et d'éliminer les mortiers avant de lancer les sorcières. De plus, la '''foreuse d’élixir noir, pendant qu'on en parle, elle ne donne que 20 élixirs noir par heure donc j'e serais d'avis pour qu'on puisse avoir plus d’élixir noir par heure !' Je voudrais que l'on remette les remparts que l'on peut améliorer avec de l'élixir ou de l'or '''( vous pourrez choisir le niveau ) car je galère à améliorer mes remparts. Il faudrait aussi ajouter un nouvel hôtel de ville, le niveau 11. Celui-ci,électrique, ajouterait de nouvelles améliorations et pourquoi pas de nouvelles troupes ! → '''cette amélioration est déjà probablement en cours: un nouvel HDV représente d'importants travaux et un travail minutieux, afin de ne pas déséquilibrer le jeu! Mines et extracteurs niveau 13 et 14 (ce tableau est valable pour les 2) 'Quelque chose en plus...' ''Nouveaux bâtiments et nouvelles troupes: Ma nouvelle idée serait de nouvelles troupes les fantômes ils sont invisible contre tous sauf les ´mortier les tours de l'enfer et les arc X. Aux niveau 2 quand ils meurent explosent et détruisent tout ce qu'il y a autour. Le voleur d'âme: il vole la vie des bâtiments pour se soigner. (il récupère un cinquième de la vie enlevée: exemple 100 pts de dégâts lui donnent 20 PV). Il peut 'éventuellement''' passer à travers les remparts. On pourrait créer une nouvelle troupe noire : la hyène. Elle pourrait sauter au-dessus des remparts, comme les chevaucheurs, mais elle serai plus rapide. Unité insensible aux pièges à ressort. ''''Je voudrais que les araignées arrivent dans les casernes .Je voudrais aussi qu'il y est le roi des chevaucheurs qui détruit les défenses ennemies .MERCI! Nous voudrions une foreuse de gemmes qui donne 2 gemmes par heure et son coût d'achat sera de 1 000 000 or à partir de l'hdv 6 ! Il faudrait aussi une tour de sorcières qui fait apparaître des squelettes ,mais cette tour n'aura pas beaucoup de PV. La tour de sorcière a plutôt pour objectif de distraire les ennemis. La sorcière a une attaque très faible, mais peu créer des squelettes lorsque l'ennemi entre dans sa zone de portée, pour ainsi les désorienter. Deux zone de portée: la première de 7 cases: lorsque les ennemis entrent dans cette zone la sorcière peut faire apparaître les squelettes. La deuxième de 12 cases: les squelettes peuvent ensuite "se balader" sur tout cette zone.thumb *le niveau nécessaire pour améliorer dépend du niveau maximum de l'HDV (10/11) Ou encore une nouvelle défense qui s’appellerait la cachette qui consiste à avoir une grosse portée mais seulement devant elle. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas viser en arrière par exemple et on pourrait changer son orientation. Déblocable HDV lvl 8. Portée : 10. Cibles : Sol Nous voudrions une nouvelle tour nommée "La Tour De Soin" ,qui soignerait les autres tours à proximité lorsqu'on se fait attaquer. Elle soigne toutes les trois secondes ''',et on peut '''choisir de soigner en cible unique sur une très grande portée (14) ou de soigner toutes les tours sur une portée de 10. Bien entendu cette tour coûterait très cher car elle est très intéressante. (une seule tour disponible) Nous voudrions aussi une nouvelle tour nommée "la tour de gel". Celle-ci gèlerait les troupes ennemis pendant un court laps de temps, ce qui les rendrait plus lentes, et réduirait leur fréquence d'attaque. On peut également l'imaginer sous forme de mortier. Il se débloquerait à l'hôtel de ville niveau 8. On pourrait en avoir qu'un seul et il n'aurait que 3 niveaux vu sa puissance. une attaque toutes les 3 secondes, vise en priorité les unités non ralenties ''Nouveaux sorts et pièges: J'avais pensé à un nouveau piège à partir de '''l'hdv 8', une sorte de piège tornade qui éparpillerait les troupes. Il n'affecte pas les troupes noires et les Héros. La portée 1, c'est la zone qui détermine les unités affectées, et la portée 2 c'est la distance où les unités sont envoyées. (Note: les troupes noires et les héros peuvent désamorcer le piège, comme ça ne les affecte pas il faut l'améliorer pour pouvoir éparpiller les troupe qui prennent plus de place) Je rappelle que la portée, c'est le nombre de cases de rayon à partir du centre de la construction. Si vous trouvez un nom mieux que piège tornade n'hésitez pas dans les commentaire On pourrait créer un nouveau sort, le sort d'attirance. Fonctionnement (ex) : une personne attaque un village. elle a avec elle diverses troupes puis un sort d'attirance. cette personne envoie des géants (cible préférée : défenses) et des gobelins (cible préférée : ressources) sur le village du défenseur. Par la suite, il déploie son sort d'attirance sur un bâtiment non détruit au choix sur le village du défenseur. pendant une certaine durée, toutes les troupes, sans exception, présentes sur le terrain, iront vers ce bâtiment et le détruiront. Cela peut être très utile pour se débarrasser des mortiers et des défenses anti-aériennes. Attention cependant : quand le sort d'attirance est activé à côté de plusieurs bâtiments et non pas sur un bâtiment en particulier, alors le sort d'attirance ciblera automatiquement le plus proche bâtiment. le sort d'attraction pourra tout cibler, à l’exception de l'hôtel de ville et des remparts. lorsque le sort est déployé avant les troupes, alors les troupes, quand elles seront déployées, iront vers le bâtiment ciblé. les troupes ne s'occuperont pas de détruire les autres bâtiments pendant que le sort est activé. Ils se contenteront de détruire les obstacles qui sont à travers leurs chemin (remparts). Si le sort est utilisé sur un bâtiment déjà détruit, alors le sort ciblera le bâtiment le plus proche de son lieu de déploiement.'''on ne peut pas viser les troupes du château de clan qui défendent avec ce sort. ce sort a une durée limitée''' (qui augmente selon son niveau). les troupes arrivées au niveau du bâtiment ciblé ne partiront pas avant d'avoir totalement détruit le bâtiment.les troupes qui ne sont pas arrivées au bâtiment ciblé avant le temps imparti recommenceront à détruire les autres bâtiments selon leurs cibles préférées. Si deux sorts d'attirance sont utilisés à peu près en même temps, alors les troupes seront attirées vers le bâtiment ciblé par le sort qui a été déployé en premier. Une fois que le temps imparti du premier sort est écoulé, les troupes iront vers le bâtiment ciblé par le deuxième sort, jusqu'à ce que le temps imparti du deuxième sort soit écoulé. Un piège : la cage. l'ennemi est enfermé dans la cage. Au 3ème niveau ce piège bloque les missiles de son prisonnier! Coût:8,000,000 or. Hdv niveaux 9 ou 10 nécessaire. Elle ne marche que sur: barbare, archer, gobelin, sapeur, sorcier, P.E.K.K.A., golem, sorcière, squelette, valkirie, chevaucheur. Ia cage enflamme également le prisonnier !! Elle peut être détruite mais seulement par les héros ou P.E.K.K.A. (le P.E.K.K.A. la détruit de l'intérieur) un sort : le sort de dédoublement, qui dédouble les troupes sur une durée limitée. la vitesse des troupes est réduite lorsqu'elles se dédoublent. ''Pour les clans: Ce serait bien de se passer des sorts en plus de troupes ! Il serait intéressant de pouvoir envoyer sa (ses) maquettes de village aux membres du clan. Il faudrait aussi un carré rouge ou vert qui pourrait nous dire qui, dans notre clan, est connecté. Cette idée serait très utile pour voir si un joueur est connecté, si on veut lui parler, par exemple. Nous voudrions que le chef et les chefs adjoints puissent envoyer des messages destinés à une seule personne précise et non pas obligatoirement à tout le clan (certaines remarques dans le manque d'implication dans le clan par exemple ne concernent que quelques joueurs généralement) Il faudrait aussi des bâtiments qui se débloquent seulement en améliorant le château de clan comme ça il y aurait de nouveaux bâtiments qui seraient utilisables seulement en étant dans un clan. Par exemple des '''casernes' ainsi que des camps militaires qui seraient réservés aux dons de troupes. Ils seraient déblocables à l'HDV niveau 7 et couteraient 1 500 000 d'élixir pour la caserne et 500 000 d'élixir pour le camp militaire. Ils seraient améliorables (comme ceux actuels) et les personnes du clan pourraient choisir dans le camp les troupes qu'ils veulent. Il pourrait également y avoir une caserne noire réservée aux dons. Déblocable à l'HDV niveau 9, elle couterait 2 500 000 d'élixir. Bien sur, il serait toujours possible de donner des troupes avec les casernes normales mais cela rapporterait moins d'XP. Il faudrait pouvoir démarrer les guerres de clans a 5 pers s'il vous plait. On arrive pas toujours a faire un clan de 10 et du coup on se lasse et quitte le jeu. 5 est accessible par tous et permet de faire des petites batailles. en raison du peu de nombres, dans une gdc à 5 vs 5, chacun ne peut faire qu'une attaque au lieu de deux. Il faudrait ne pas pouvoir exclure un joueur pendant les guerres de clans. Il faudrait aussi rajouter de nouveaux grades ou améliorer les anciens. Il faudrait que le niveau d'une personne qui parle (dans clan ou général) s'affiche automatiquement, car c'est agaçant de tout le temps regarder leur profil! Créer un troc de ressources: on donne un quantité d'or à quelqu'un, qui en échange nous donne la même quantité d'élixir. L'échange peut se faire avec. Le troc devrait également avoir des inconvénients, sinon ça deviendrait trop facile. Déjà il sera limité dans le temps: selon la quantité de ressources échangées, on ne peut plus faire de troc durant un certain temps. On peut également imaginer que 10% des ressources seraient perdues. L'échange contre de l'élixir noir est plus compliqué car l’élixir noir est plus rare. exemple avec deux tableau (le temps noté entre parenthèse est le temps de gagné par rapport à l'échange précédent selon les quantités échangées) : ''Autre idées: Avoir des Bonus par "jour de connexion consécutif" même légers. Si besoin cela peut avoir un lien avec le bonus de la ligue du joueur. Possibilité également d'obtenir un bonus en montant de niveau. Ces bonus peuvent à haut niveau être des gemmes, par exemple tous les dix niveaux un cadeau de gemmes...thumb|400px Nous voudrions aussi une nouvelle ligue se situant après Champion et étant à 3800+ trophées.Cette ligue se nommerait "Légendaire", carl pour le moment il n'y a plus de ligues après la ligue "Champion". C'est comme un vide ! Nous voudrions la possibilité d'attaquer sa propre base pour la tester. Les unités et les sorts utilisés seraient rendus à la fin du combat. Si possible, il faudrait mettre en place ce système pour toute un clan afin que l'on puisse juger le niveau des autres membres. Nous voudrions la possibilité que plusieurs ouvriers puissent travailler ensemble pour améliorer une construction de plus de un jour, et ainsi diviser le temps de construction par le nombre d'ouvriers utilisés (on peut supposer aussi devoir payer des gemmes à raison de 5 par tranche d'un jour d'amélioration prévue). Par exemple, si un joueur améliore son HDV qui devrait durer une semaine, il devra payer 35 gemmes et l'amélioration ne durerait que 3j 12h avec les deux ouvriers , au lieu de 7 jours . Créer des "Templates". Au même titre que les maquettes de village, il suffit d'enregistrer les troupes à former pour chaque caserne, comme ça à la fin du combat on clique sur le Template 2 et il met automatiquement en entraînement les troupes correspondantes... Nous voudrions que les '''améliorations (de bâtiments et de troupes) prennent moins de temps, car des fois, il y a 1 semaine d'amélioration, '''ce qui fait qu'on joue moins souvent, et finalement on finit par arrêter totalement de jouer... Vengeance : Lors de la visualisation d'un joueur via l'onglet vengeance, il faudrait avoir un bouton "VENGEANCE" actif pour éviter d'être obliger chaque fois de sortir de la visualisation puis de rechercher à nouveau le joueur puis enfin cliquer sur "VENGEANCE". De plus le bouton "VENGEANCE" devrait être grisé si le village du joueur n'est pas accessible car protégé par un bouclier ou joueur en ligne. Cela permettrait de visualiser rapidement les villages pouvant être attaqués et rendrait ainsi la vengeance plus attirante. Lorsqu'on accélère la vitesse de formation des troupes, il devrait y avoir marqué le temps réel restant: au lieu de 20mn qui s'écoulent très rapidement, marquer 5 mn. Il devrait y avoir un deuxième graphisme lorsqu'un bâtiment est détruit à plus de 50% (visuellement un peu démoli) 'Les idées qui ne passent pas' Cette partie a pour objectif de récapituler les idées très tentantes et souvent proposées, mais qui ne peuvent malheureusement pas fonctionner... Les grandes mauvaises idées: '''Le don de ressources entre membres du clan' est très intéressant, mais trop risqué. Il est bien trop facile de se créer un second compte (ou plus) uniquement pour alimenter le premier. Et dans les clans qui mélangent les grands niveaux et les débutants, Ce serait trop facile pour ce dernier de passer "direct à l'HDV 8". Récupérer les troupes en vie à la fin d'un combat? Pourquoi pas! Mais qu'on soit d'accord, on parle des troupes qui sont déjà sur le champ de bataille. En fait l'idée n'est pas impossible, mais il faudrait revoir toutes les caractéristiques des troupes, notamment le temps de formation, qui devrait donc être plus long pour compenser le temps gagné, et dans le même esprit avec un coût plus élevé... L'attaque aussi aurait besoin d'être modifié, la vitesse et les PV... Il faudrait tout revoir, et c'est en plus un système qui existe déjà dans Boom Beach, donc on ne risque pas vraiment de le trouver dans Clash of Clans... La recherche de joueurs pour l'attaque est également compliquée: il suffit de trouver un joueur qui rapporte gros, et hop on l'attaque toutes les 12h → cela représente donc de grosses inégalités et le jeu perdrait tout son intérêt qui réside en l'attaque d'une base inconnue. Il en va de même pour le fait d'attaquer des amis des réseaux sociaux. Les plus faibles seraient les premiers à en souffrir... La cabane d'ouvrier sans gemmes? Impossible! ce serait tellement beau de réunir 1 million d'or pour sa nouvelle cabane d'ouvrier. Mais du coup, à quoi bon se tuer à avoir des gemmes? Et finit la course avec ton ami pour avoir l'ouvrier suivant... Bien sûr tout le monde aurait rapidement ses 5 ouvriers, mais du coup plus besoin de gérer tes gemmes et les économiser, et plus aucune satisfaction pour avoir enfin ton nouvel ouvrier. En fait si les ouvriers ne nécessitaient plus de gemmes, un gros morceau de la partie "gestion et stratégie" disparaîtrait. Et le but des améliorations n'est pas justement de rendre le jeu plus intéressant? Vos Rois: Vous savez déjà qu'il va être difficile d'insérer un autre roi dans le jeu. Sinon autant supprimer directement les troupes normales sans oublier de tripler la puissance d'attaque des défenses. De plus de l'autre côté on ne peut pas imaginer battre un village avec une douzaine de héros qui le défendent... Mais peut être avez-vous une idée particulièrement intéressante? Dans ce cas là notez ci-dessous votre idée avec un maximum de détails... Moi j'aimerais un roi des squelette qui attaquerai direct les rempart pour ouvrir un chemin et qu'on utiliserai au début pour casser les rempart et ensuite il pourrait attaquer les bâtiment ennemi. Et son autre attaque (comme le roi des barbares et sa poigne de fer) serait pluie explosif il aura des bombe dans ses bras (5 bombe un peu prés) et il les lancerait pour casser des rempart par contre si il est dans les villages elles feront des dégâts au bâtiment ennemi. Autre version: Comme vous le savez, ils existent déja l'e roi des barbare' et la reine des archets, mais sa serai bien de rajouter un nouveau roi ! Aussi, nous voudrions le Roi des Sorciers (qu'il soit avec une veste orange et les bords en bleu foncé avec un chapeau pointu ) il lancerait des sort de foudre au niveau maximal sur les ennemis et sur les défenses anti- aériennes, et il sera disponible à l'hdv 11. Il coûtera 8 000 000 d'élixir, et son''' temps de régénération sera de 1h'. Il aura '''3 niveaux maximum ': le niveau 2 coûtera 100 000 élixir noir et 200 000 élixir noir pour le niveau 3 ! Pour le roi des sorciers, j'avais plutôt pensé a un personnage faisant la même taille que la reine des archers ou le roi des barbares et possédant une barbe blanche et une cape nuancé entre la couleur de celle des mages niv 3-4 et 5 (à savoir dans le thème du bleu) et se nommant "Seigneur des sorciers". Ce même héros coûterait 60 000 élixir noir et serait améliorable durant 40 niveaux (à savoir que le passer du niveau 1 à 2 coûterait 32 500 élixir noir, et si c'est le cas penser à instaurer un nouveau niveau pour le réservoir d'élixir noir car le prix pour le passer au niveau 40 sera bien au dessus que 200 000 élixir noir). Il se débloquerait à l'hdv 10 et aurait les mêmes caractéristiques que les sorciers à savoir : gros dégâts - santé faible ( Niv 1': 650 PV - 200 D/s - 1,80s Cadence de tir'). Pour son pouvoir (accessible au niveau 5), j'avais pensé à une capacité à pouvoir glacer momentanément les bâtiments (défensifs ou simples) et les troupes '''dans un rayon de 5 cases '''avec un effet de fragments de glace éparpillés sur celles-ci, à lui rendre de la vie (mais pas à lui augmenter ses dégâts sachant que ceux-ci sont déjà assez élevé ou alors très légèrement) et à faire apparaitre des sorciers à ses côtés (attention, beaucoup moins qu'avec les autres héros car les mages sont bien plus forts et cela serait exagéré). Pour aller plus dans les détails, son autel pourrait être "taillé" en cristal bleu foncé et dessus il y aurait une bannière rouge avec un losange jaune doré et près de cet autel se trouverai des petites stalagmites en glace, lorsque que sa capacité est déclenchée, il pousserait un rire sénile (mais pas trop ridicule car n'oublions pas que c'est un héros) dans la même tonalité que la voix des sorciers, pour finir, son sort ne sera pas pas apparenté au feu ou à la foudre mais à la glace, pour cela j’imaginerai bien un lancé d'un losange de glace avec une trainée de petits flocons de neige et des petits fragments des glace que laisserait celui-ci sur son passage (au moment du déclenchement de sa capacité, il deviendrait alors plus gros avec des pics de gel sortant de tous les côtés du projectile). 3ème version du roi des sorciers: Voila se que j'en pense ! Catégorie:Mise à jour